Que mis amigos que!
by Dark Acua
Summary: Tsuna pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz, pero sus amigos sufren las consecuencias de su deseo. historia re subida por problemas de edición, espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno estoy segura que unos cuantos ya leyeron esta historia, bueno verán tuve unos cuantos problemas para subir un nuevo capítulo y tuve que borrarla para poder subir uno nuevo, sigue siendo la misma solo que con unos arreglos de ortografía.

Bueno sin más que la disfruten.

Hola mi nombre es Tsunahime Sawada, tengo 14 años de edad y voy en la secundaria de Namimori, soy la alumna con las peores notas de la escuela y que hablar de los deportes, por lo cual todos mi compañeros me llaman dame-tsuna, Ho! casi lo olvido tengo un hermano mayor llamado Giotto el cual es 4 años mayor que yo, pero eso no importa, les daré una vista a un día en mi casa.

Tsu-chan, ya levántate vas a llegar tarde!-hay esta mi dulce madre levantándome.

Voy tarde, voy tarde! Haaaa!-esa soy yo calleándome de las escaleras.

Tsu-chan, quieres que te lleve- dice mi hermano Gioto, él tiene el pelo rubio y alborotado como una melena de león, sus ojos son de un color naranja medio dorado y es una persona apacible y tranquila.

No gracias, si de por sí ya voy tarde en lo que recoges a tus amigos voy a llegar mañana-dije rodando los ojos a lo que el hiso algo parecido a un puchero

Que mala tsu-cha, yo que te estoy tratando de ayudar a llegar temprano y luego me reprochas, además no es mi culpa que G y los demás vivan tan lejos-dijo con la mejilla inflada

Perdón Gio-ni, pero es la verdad, nuevo ya me voy que Yamamoto-kun y Gokudera-kun me están esperando afuera.

Aun no entiendo por qué te juntas con puros hombres, eres una chica por que no te juntas con otras chicas-dijo mi hermano con enojo

Pero si me junto con chicas, me junto con haru, kyoko, hana y chrome no solo me junto con hombres-dije contradiciendo a mi hermano, pero antes de que pudiera reclamar me fui corriendo afuera para encontrarme a Gokudera gritándole a Yamamoto y a este riéndose.

Hola Juuidame-dijo Gokudera con una reverencia.

Yo, tsuna-ese era Yamamoto con su típico saludo

Hola , Yamamoto-kun, nos vamos-estos solo asintieron y nos fuimos de camino a la escuela en el camino nos encontramos a Ryohei el cual empezó a gritar su habitual "¡EXTREMO!" dejándonos a todos casi sordos.

Al llegar a la escuela llegamos barridos, por suerte no nos encontramos al temible prefecto Hibari Kyouya, pero no nos dejaron entrar al solón por llegar unos 15 minutos tarde, Ryohei se fue a entrenar, Gokudera fue a "hablar" con el profesor por no dejarme entrar, siento pena por esa pobre alma, bueno Yamamoto se fue a practicar un rato, y yo me fui a la azotea a esperar que la hora pase, hay me encontré a Enma-kun curándose unas herida en el brazo, pobre siempre es acosado por los alumnos de último año, era eso o también llego tarde y el sí tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con hibari-san, bueno de cualquier forma me acerque a saludarlo.

Buenos días, Enma-kun-el dio un respingo por la sorpresa y volteo bruscamente.

Ha, eres tu tsuna, buenos días-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Oye, que haces aquí?-pregunte casualmente

Llegue tarde-dijo con un aura depresiva rodeándolo

Jajaja -rio nerviosa-te encontraste con hibari-san?-le pregunte

Si y no tuvo piedad-dijo algo deprimido.

Ya sabes cómo es hiba…-antes de terminar sentí un aura amenazante cerca de mí, como dice hibari-san, es el instinto de herbívoro.

Herbívoro- esto tiene que ser broma.

h-hibari-san!- gritamos los dos por la sorpresa, se acercó a nosotros pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que me ignoro olímpicamente y solo fue hacia Enma.

Herbívoro, llegas tarde y te saltas clases-dijo mientras yo no sabía si sentirme feliz o ignorada por su indiferencia.

e-es que el profesor no me dejo entrar y bue-el temible prefecto le corto cuando lo golpeo, otra vez, con una de sus tofos en el estómago. Tus escusas no son válidas, serás mordido hasta la muerte.

H-hibari-san el solo esta e-esperando a que la hora pase para pasar al salo- me callo su mirada amenazadora

Cállate herbívora, no te e castigado por que eres tan débil que ni siquiera mereces ser mordida hasta la muerte por un carnívoro-dijo con algo de arrogancia en sus palabras

Ha!-dije completamente confundida-di-disculpe, me lo puede repetir creo que no hoy bien.

Lo que dije, y de por si eres una mejer aún más débil-dijo como si nada, claro yo me sentí ofendida y le reclame

¿Perdón?- juro que sentí un tick aparecer en mi ojo izquierdo

Como escuchaste, las mujeres herbívoras son aún mucho más débiles que los herbívoros como este-dijo señalando a Enma.

De la nada la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Gokudera peleando con Ryohe y a Yamamoto riéndose, pero se detuvieron al ver a Enma en el suelo y a Hibari viéndome con cara de "te morderé hasta la muerte", a lo que Gokudera se puso en guardia al igual que Ryohe y Yamamoto.

Tsk, odio las multitudes-dijo volviéndome a ignorar pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo yo le tome del brozo. Antes de que me vuelva ignorar explique me porque las mujeres somos más débiles que los hombres-dije ya enojada

Simple naturaleza, herbívora-dijo para soltarse de mi agarre e irse.

De que estaban ablando tsuna?-pregunto Yamamoto, suspire y les relate todo lo sucedido.

Hoo-fue lo que dijeron

Bueno en parte tiene razón –dijo yamamoto, yo solo me enoje mas

Es cierto, las mujeres son más delicadas que los hombre al extremo!-grito Ryohei con una sonrisa

Es un poco cierto-ya era el colmo hasta gokudera lo decía, yo solo me fui indignada dejándolos confundidos.

En todo el transcurso del día no les volví a hablar, por lo cual a la hora de receso me fui con las chicas ellas me preguntaron que tenía y yo se los explique a lo cual se sintieron igual de indignadas que yo.

Al llegar a casa subí a mi cuarto y solo baje para cenar ni siquiera le hable a giotto, estaba mirando la ventana cuando mire una estrella fugaz y pedí un deseo

Quisiera que los chicos entendieran lo que es ser una chica-pedí en voz baja luego me reí de mi deseo era una tontería que eso sucediera

Lo que no sabía era lo que me esperaba a mí y a mis amigos.

No me maten se los suplico soy pésima en estas cosas

Como ya dije solo lo estoy volviendo a subir no es nada del otro mundo, espero que los que no lo hayan leído y recién lo estén leyendo les guste.

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, estoy cambienos unas pequeñas cositas que no me gusta como quedaron al inicio, no se preocupen nada importante.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece

Perdonen mi mala ortografía

Que la disfruten.

Al día siguiente tsuna se levantó temprano, raro de ella, y aun un poco enojada por lo que avían dicho sus amigos, pero eso no le iba a impedir un buen día, o eso creyó, se levantó de la cama, se fue a dar un baño, bajo a desayunar, lo cual sorprendió a giotto ya que su hermana siempre sale corriendo de la casa sin desayunar, esta vez sí lo saludo ya que se dio cuenta que su hermano no tenía la culpa de que sus amigos fueran unos machistas, cuando se disponía a irse sonó el teléfono.

Yo contesto-hablo tsuna-bueno?

Hola tsuna, esta giotto?-se escuchó la voz de G al otro lado del teléfono.

Hola G, si espera un segundo-contesto-giotto, es G quiere hablar contigo-dijo tsuna ya que su hermano estaba recogiendo la mesa.

Ya voy, pásamelo-dijo pidiéndole el teléfono a tsuna- bueno?

Giotto, tienes que ayudarme- dijo G desesperado.

Ha?, ¿por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto confundido y preocupado a la vez, para que G sonara a si de desesperado tenía que ser grave.

e-es que gokudera es, bueno no sé cómo explicarlo- mientras hablaba sonó una explosión y la voz de una mujer discutiendo con, sino se equivocaba, Bianchi la cual sonaba al feliz-ha, solo ven y trae a tsuna por favor-dijo para colgar dejando a giotto confundido.

Tsuna acompáñame a la casa de G-pidió giotto a su hermanita la cual frunció el ceño.

NO!- grito sorprendiendo a su hermano.

…. ¿por qué no? ¿No quieres ver a G?- pregunto algo asustado por el repentino grito de su hermana.

Ha, por lo visto no tengo remedio-dijo para luego contarle todo lo sucedido el día anterior a su hermano.

Ha, ya veo, por eso no quieres ir con G- tsuna solo asintió- vamos se que te enojaste por lo que dijeron tus amigos pero no los puedes evitar para siempre, además gokudera esta extraño, por lo que entendí necesita tu ayuda así que vamos-dijo para tomar las llaves del carro y salir con tsuna a sus espaldas.

Al llegar a la casa de G, comprobé mi teoría, G y gokudera Vivian demasiado lejos hicieron casi 2 horas para llegar a inmensa mansión.

Al bajar del auto se escuchaban gritos, explosiones, la voz de G, Bianchi y de otra mujer la cual su voz se le hacía vagamente familiar a tsuna.

Al llegar a la puerta nos atendió G-al fin llegas te llame hace casi un año-dijo G molesto.

No es mi culpa que vivas tan lejos-dijo giotto inflando una mejilla-bueno ¿cuál es el problema que querías que viniera mi hermana?-dijo recordando porque estaban ahí.

Ho! Cierto- dijo ya dejándonos pasar, al entrar a mí y a giotto nos bajó una gota por la cien, la casa era un lio además de que ahí también estaban asari, knuckle, daemon, alaude y a lampo.

¿Qué hacen todos aquí?-pregunto giotto ya confundido

Bueno digamos que nuestros hermanos ahora son hermana-dijo asari con una sonrisa pero solo confundió más a giotto y a tsuna.

¡Que nuestros hermanos han cambiado al extremo!-grito knuckle

No entiendo-dijo tsuna-pero entiendo menos el por qué estoy aquí.

Dijo llamando la atención de todos

Kufufufufu, al parecer ocupamos algo más que palabras para explicarlo, lampo ve por los chicos-ordeno daemon

HEEE! Yo por qué?-dijo alterado

Porque es una orden-dijo daemon con un aura oscura asustando a lampo y de paso a tsuna.

Daemon, asustas tsuna-dijo G al notar como la hermana de su amigo se ponía pálida.

Kufufufu, perdona tsuna-dijo con una sonrisa, lo cual hiso que tsuna se escondiera detrás de su hermano.

Daemon, deja de sonreír me asustas incluso a mí- dijo Giotto con una gota en la cabeza- pero sigo sin saber para qué quieren a mi hermana.

Cuando le iban a contestar, escucharon pasos en la escalera, todos voltearon tsuna y giotto se paralizaron en sus lugares, sobre todo tsuna.

D-dios díganme que estoy viendo mal-dijo tsuna tartamudeando.

No lo estas- dijo alaude rompiendo sus esperanzas de que fuera una falta de anteojos.

Bajando las escaleras avía una réplica exacta de sus amigos, y el presidente del comité disciplinario, pero en versión mujeres.

La copia exacta de gokudera tenía facciones femeninas, el pelo un poco más debajo de los hombros y con ese bello color plateado, sus ojos de ese hermoso verde pero lo más curioso es que traía ropa de hombre puesta y venia discutiendo con una chica idéntica a yamamoto solo que esta con facciones femeninas, el pelo casi a la mitad de la espalda de un bonito negro y sus ojos de color café y su piel un poco tostada.

A su izquierda una copia femenina de ryohei, con el cabello blanco a la altura de la barbilla sus ojos marrones estaban serrados ya que estaba gritando cosas sin sentido, su complexión era delgada y un poco fina en la cintura y su piel era de lindo color tostado, ya bajando las escaleras vio una copia delgada y muy fina de mukuro, con su típico peinado al estilo piña pero este llegando a la cintura, sus ojos bicolor mostraban irritación mesclada con burla hacia su compañera de al lado que era ni más ni nada menos que la versión femenina de hibari kyouya con su típica expresión indiferente con sus cabellos azabache hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos azul metálico mostrando odio hacia la copia de mukuro, lo más curioso es hibird estaba posado en su hombro derecho, lo que si la confundió fue ver que todas traían ropa de hombre puesta como la que usualmente usaban sus amigos.

Estos al darse cuenta de la presencia de tsuna se sorprendieron, cada uno a su manera.

Esto tiene que ser broma-dijo la versión femenina de mukuro- daemon ¿qué ase tsuna aquí?

Kufufufu, al parecer G la llamo junto a giotto-dijo con un tono burlón en sus palabras-además, ocupan a alguien que les enseñe como comportase como mujeres mukuro

La llamo mukuro!-grito internamente tsuna, esperen si lo llamo mukuro eso quiere decir que… ay no

s-saben que a-ahora que recuerdo tengo que ir al clase no puede perder más t-tiempo así que-dijo retrocediendo ya sabía a lo que venía todo esto.

Alto ahí tsuna-dijeron todos los amigos de giotto

Kufufufu, algo me dice que ya sabes para que te llamamos-hablo daemon

Jajá, vamos tsuna no es para que te asustes, es solo un favor y luego te puedes ir-dijo asari tratando de calmarla al ver que se acercaba cada vez mas a la puerta.

¡Es cierto al extremo!-dijo (grito) knuckle apoyando a asari.

Mira, solo contestas unas preguntas y te vas-ahora hablo G ya que vio que tsuna solo se ponía más nerviosa, lo cual no funciono ya que de la nada tsuna ya avía abierto la puerta y decidía si salir corriendo o tratar de ayudar a los amigos de su hermano… opto por la primera, pero antes que pudiera dar la vuelta alaude ya la tenía agarrada de la muñeca.

Se acabaron los tratos te quedas y se acabó-dijo ya un tanto molesto de ver ese intento de convencer la hermanita de giotto, el cual por la cara que puso seguía sin entender.

Luego te explico giotto-dijo G- ahora ocupamos que tu hermana nos ayude a averiguar por qué mi hermano y los de los demás se convirtieron en mujeres-dijo algo irritado al ver que su hermano, ahora hermana, no reaccionaba por ver a su amiga en su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 que lo disfruten

A esto no se le podía llamar solo mal día, porque esto era un desastre, y uno de los peores. ¿Por qué? Simple, estaba siendo interrogada por los amigos de mi hermano, por no decir amenazada, bueno alaude y daemon, los demás trataban de calmarlos y giotto bueno estaba informado de lo que estaba pasando por G y asari.

Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cómo se convirtió mukuro en mujer?-me pregunto daemon ya harto de que le dijera que no sabía-si me vuelves a con testar que no sabes te voy a…

Ya daemon, no va a hablar, no sabe y fin-me salvo alaude, si eso se puede decir.

Yo y ese estúpido deseo, no vuelvo a pedir nada en toda mi vida-dije para mí misma, pero parece que todos me escucharon.

¿Qué deseo?-preguntaron todos en coro.

He!, e-es que ayer vi una estrella fugaz y b-bueno pedí que los chicos e-entendieran ser mu-mujeres-dije nerviosa

Y se puede saber por qué pediste eso-dijo daemon interesado.

Bueno, estuve ahí casi 20 minutos explicando hubiera tardado menos de no por daemon que me amenazaba cada 3 palabras.

Haaa-fue lo único que dijeron, a acepción de alaude.

Así que en pocas palabras, es tu culpa-dijo G

Más razón para que nos ayudes-dijo asari también culpándome

Kufufufu bueno ya que tus eres la culpable, no te romperé los brazos- dijo con burla daemon, puedo jurar que palidecí 3 tonos.

Estas obligada a ayudarnos con nuestros hermanos-sentencio alaude.

Ha, está bien-dije resignada sabía que no avía salida cuando alaude se ponía a reclamar.

Perfecto, ahora ve y dile a nuestros hermanos que fuiste tú la responsable-dijo daemon con una sonrisa siniestra.

No es necesario- ay no, todos sus amigos,y hibari-estaban en las escaleras escondidos detrás de estas.

Buaaaaa, soy el peor amigo de la décima, perdóneme por a serla enojar-dijo llorando gokudera.

G-gokudera, no es por nada pero tu deberías ser el que este enojado con migo-dije algo nostálgica.

Tsuna, nosotros también tenemos la culpa por acerté enojar-dijo yamamoto avergonzado.

¡ES CIERTO JAMAS TE DEVIMOS DECIR ESO AL EXTREMO!- al parecer el cambio de sexo no la quitaba lo ruidoso a ryohei, pero estoy feliz de que no estén enojados con migo

Si si hermosa escena, ahora me pueden decir por qué yo también cambie- bueno mukuro no estaba muy contento que digamos.

Al parecer tomo a todos por parejo mukuro, lo siento- la verdad es que me enoje con todos los hombres del planeta.

Ha, ya que- dijo resignado.

Esperen, para que quieren que les ayude ahora ya les dije como se convirtieron.

Pues no sabemos cuánto tiempo estarán en ese estado, así que pesamos que tú les puedes ayudar a comportarse como mujeres en lo que descubrimos como volverlos a la normalidad-hablo G

Esperen, no voy a dejar que mi hermana esté involucrada en esto-hablo por fin giotto

Vamos giotto, en parte es mi culpa, además no que querías que me juntara con más chicas y ellos ahora son chicas-dije tratando de convencerlo de que me dejara.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sonó su celular-bueno…cozart que tienes porque estas tan alterado…está bien ya entendí, ven con G aquí tenemos un problema similar.

Tsuna-me llamo mi hermano-apunta a enma en esto, al parecer tu deseo también lo afecto

Al pasar una hora llego enma y cozart, el primero siendo arrastrado por su hermano para entrar y el segundo tratando de convencerlo de que no avía nadie lo conociera.

E-enma-dije sorprendida por su apariencia, su cuerpo era esbelto y muy fino, su cabello rojo llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos eran un poco más femeninos pero de ese mismo color rojo brilloso.

T-TSUNA!-dijo sorprendido-¡COZART ME DIJISTE QUE NO AVIA NADIE CONOSIDO!

Es que no bajabas del aut…-cozart se sorprendió al ver a todos los amigos de su hermano, ahora hermana, igual que él.

Chicos, será mejor que vallamos a un cuarto-todos la miraron interrogante-es que ocupo decirles algo que no creo que quieran que los demás oigan.

Ya en la habitación de gokudera, todos estaban prestando a su manera.

A-antes de que empieces a hablar, esta es una plática incomoda de padres-me pregunto enma

He! No, no-todos suspiraron hasta hibari parecía más calmado-es mucho más incomoda-dije volteando a otro lado, sin siquiera ver sabía que todos se tensaron.

Ha, no es como si decirle a tus amigos como funciona su cuerpo sea fácil, sobre todo cuando la mayoría de ellos se salta la clase de sexualidad y no tiene ni idea de cómo se hacen y nacen los bebes, pero lo peor es cuando te toca a ti decirles todo eso a ellos, yo y mis estúpidos decesos.

Bueno señoras y señores aquí el capitulo 3, el cuatro saldrá en un par de días o talvez hoy si me inspiro bien y créanme me estoy inspirando. Buen nos leemos.


	4. Chapter 4

Bien una cosa era decirles a tus amigos y no tan amigos ,hibari y mukuro, que el cuerpo de una mujer trabaja un poco diferente al de un hombre, otra es tener que decirles que es la menstruación (o la latosa del mes como la llamen ustedes) y como ponerse una toalla sanitaria y dependiendo de cuanto sangre es la que tienen que usar, porque si señoras y señores tsuna tuvo que explicarle eso y créanme no fue algo divertido y mucho menos fácil, ya que si tomamos en cuenta que lo que ellos sabían ,casi nada, los que más sabían eran Gokudera y Mukuro ya que tenían hermanas, tuvo que decirlo de una manera delicada para que no dejara un posible trauma a las mentes más frágiles (cof*enma).

Bien, creo ya entendieron todo- Dijo tsuna viendo la cara de horror o confusión de todos.

Tsu-tsuna ¿era necesario que supiéramos esto?- enma se recuperó de su shock, en el cual no paraba de decir cosas como "nunca volveré a ser el mismo".

Créeme enma esto es tan duro de decir para mí como de escuchar para ustedes- Bien eso era una respuesta que no ayudo mucho.

Y como les ha ido con la información que les han dado?- pregunto un Daemon muy risueño al ver el rostro de trauma de su hermano.

No molestes Daemon- Bueno Mukuro no estaba muy feliz que digamos- como es que nagi puede vivir así- dijo en un susurro de terror.

Bien, ágamos un corte creo que necesitan aire fresco- dijo G quien iba llegando junto con los demás.

Podría jurar que todos estaban aliviados de oír esas palabras, incluso pude ver como se les regresaba el color a la cara que a algunos se les había ido después de la explicación, pero cuando íbamos saliendo del cuarto note algo curioso bajando por las piernas de mukuro, una línea roja, dios me libre ¿es que esto es apropósito?

Mukuro- decidí que lo mejor sería llamarlo discretamente.

Hm?- me miro con una cara de incomodidad. Yo solo señale sus piernas y vi como bajaba su mirada para ver cuál era el problema, se puso más blanco que el papel- PERO QUE..?!

Me lo lleve al baño antes de que empezara un escándalo tras las miradas de confusión y curiosidad de los demás, sobre todo de Daemon- cálmate esto es de lo que acabo de hablarles, tengo una toalla en mi mochila, iré por ella, no hagas un escándalo- dicho y hecho salí del baño para tomar de mi mochila un paquetito de plástico, giotto me vio con cara de "tienes que estar bromeando" y daemon abrió los ojos horrorizado, tenía que ser una broma.

Estas jugando con migo ¿verdad?- me dijo daemon con el ceño fruncido.

Me encantaría decirte que sí, pero no, no lo estoy- mire a G- G le puedes pedir ropa a Bianchi?

Ha… si- me contesto algo confundido.

Volví a entrar en el baño mukuro por lo visto se había metido a la regadera para quitarse los rastros de sangre que bajaban de sus piernas, bueno tan siquiera fue listo, después de un rato salió de la regadera y le dije que se pusiera algo ente las piernas para detener momentáneamente el sangrado, Bianchi llego a par de minutos y me dio la ropa que le pedí a G que en si era un shorts desgastados, unas bragas y una camiseta holgada.

Ten, ponte la ropa y me dices si tienes problemas para ponerte la toalla- Mukuro asintió sin decirme nada, al cabo de unos minutos salió del baño murmurando algo. De la nada volteo a verme y luego bajo su mirada hacia su pecho, repitió esa acción un par de veces pero ahora con los demás (ahora mujeres) del cuarto y frunció el ceño.

Mi pequeña Tsunahime, una cosa es que me hayas convertido en mujer y que por culpa de eso me esté desangrando- ok, esa sonrisa que puso me asusto- otra es que le des a el inútil de Enma Kozato mas pecho que a mí.

Está bien eso me saco de onda y me puse a ver a todos los afectados por mi deseo, en orden de tamaño del más grande al más pequeño eran Ryohei con una copa D, el que le seguía era yamamoto y gokudera ambos tenían la misma talla igual que Ryohei tenían que usar una copa D pero un poco menos amm… Pues... voluminosa, enma se le podría calcular que una copa C, mukuro y hibari eran posiblemente B, pero del lado que lo viera Tsuna todas usaban tallas más grandes que ella.

Mukuro yo no escogí tallas, eso fue gusto de algún dios- dije con un tick al ver que los demás se me quedaban viendo después del comentario de mukuro.

Jaja jamás pensé que tendría o escucharía este tipo de pláticas- yamamoto dio a conocer su punto de vista, bueno yo jamás pensé que tendría que explicarle a mis amigos estas cosas, ese fue mi único pensamiento.

¿No quieren comer algo?- pregunto lampo despreocupadamente, se lo agradecí mentalmente ya que me seguía rondando en la cabeza que yo era la más plana del nuevo grupo de chicas.

Está bien es cortito pero me gusto como quedo espero que a ustedes también, como ya saben tuve unos problemitas y no había subido nada por dos años pero espero que me perdonen y contesten una duda mía.

¿Quieren que introduzca a los arcobaleno, varia y demás?

Solo digan si o no, ya yo veré si perjudicara o no a la historia.

Si dicen que si talvez salgan más sorpresitas con eso del deseo.

Agradezco su atención.

¿Review?


End file.
